Je veux vivre !
by xSukii
Summary: Oneshot basé sur l'épisode 12 de l'anime (par rapport à la VO, donc l'épisode avec les cerisiers). Tandis que Kisshu essaie de la convaincre de partir avec lui, en sécurité, et que ses amies font de leur mieux pour détruire leurs arbres respectifs, Ichigo doit choisir entre sauver Tokyo, ou s'assurer la vie sauve... KxI (en quelque sorte)


Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il m'en parlait. Qu'il me le proposait. Il avait même déjà envoyé mes amies dans une autre dimension pour essayer de m'y forcer. Jusque là, j'avais tenu bon. Mais aujourd'hui…

J'étais face à un grand arbre, qui contrairement à d'habitude, par sa faute, était en train d'empoisonner l'air, ce qui conduirait très bientôt à la mort de toute la ville. J'étais là pour tenter de le détruire, et donc empêcher cela. Il n'avait même pas vraiment tenté de m'en dissuader ou de m'en empêcher, il avait même l'air de s'en ficher pas mal. Oh, bien sûr il avait engagé le combat en me voyant, mais ça restait un simple jeu pour lui. Il était évident qu'il m'aurait tuée depuis longtemps dans le cas contraire. Je veux dire, que peut une petite collégienne sans aucune expérience du combat, face à un soldat entraîné et si puissant qu'il est venu seul déclarer la guerre à toute l'espèce humaine ? Certes, j'avais mes pouvoirs, mais ils ne pouvaient rien contre ses drôles d'épées. J'étais d'ailleurs presque sûre que ses mains suffiraient largement à me tordre le cou. Deux petites secondes et c'en serait fini.

J'avais de la chance de "l'amuser", à vrai dire. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me considère comme "son jouet", mais je ne pouvais qu'en être heureuse car sans cela, je serais probablement morte dès notre première rencontre. Cela dit, je n'arrivais pas bien à comprendre ce qui l'amusait chez moi… et encore moins son obsession plus récente; "m'emmener avec lui".

Je venais d'esquiver un coup (qui visait probablement à me transpercer l'abdomen à main nue), et même de réussir à le griffer au visage ensuite. Ce qui était à peu près le plus gros dégât que j'étais capable de lui faire, à vrai dire. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de force dans les bras ni dans les jambes. J'avais toujours trouvé le sport inutile, alors j'étais molle. Si j'avais su, je m'y serais plus intéressée… Toujours était-il que ç'avait semblé, une nouvelle fois, l'amuser. Pour être plus précise, il était même en train de jubiler, et de rire comme un fou bon à interner, incrédule, parce que j'avais réussi à esquiver son coup et à le blesser. Pour dire vrai, j'étais presque aussi incrédule que lui. Je suppose que je devais cet énorme coup de chance à l'adrénaline qui avait envahi tout mon corps, au point de m'en faire tourner la tête, de me troubler la vision et de me procurer une impression désagréable de sang dans le nez… en espérant bien sûr que ce soit juste une impression.

En extase devant mon "exploit", il se remettait à _en_ parler. Il me disait à nouveau que je devrais le rejoindre, m'unir à lui, ainsi nous serions invincible et il ne serait pas forcé de me tuer. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait raconté tout ça, c'était le jour où Zakuro nous a rejoint, durant l'émission où il avait fait apparaître un immense serpent. Il avait tenté de m'intimider en le laissant presque me tuer (mais en l'en empêchant par deux fois; il faut croire qu'il avait vraiment envie que je reste en vie, hein ?). J'avais quand même tenu bon. J'avais continué de refuser, même si je devais y laisser la vie.

En fait, je pense que je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait réellement, sur le coup.

Je voulais surtout jouer les héroïnes, parce que c'est le rôle qui m'avait été donné en même temps que mes pouvoirs. Je ne voulais pas céder à l'ennemi. Je ne voulais surtout pas trahir mes amies. Ce n'est qu'après-coup que j'ai vraiment réalisé ce qui avait failli m'arriver. Si Zakuro était intervenue quelques secondes plus tard, ma vie était finie. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire tout ce que j'avais envie de faire, comme me marier, avoir des enfants, avoir un chat, faire pleurer Shirogane, être diplômée, voyager un peu partout dans le monde, réussir à cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable, et bien d'autres choses encore. Je pense que j'ai simplement réalisé à quel point je tenais à la vie, à quel point je ne voulais pas mourir. Mon existence aurait été si vide et vaine, si je mourais maintenant…

Je reprenais tant bien que mal mon souffle, l'oxygène venant à manquer à cause du cerisier contaminé, pendant qu'il continuait à tenter de me convaincre, de plus en plus insistant, me rappelant encore et encore que si je refusais, je mourrais. Mon esprit devint blanc lorsque les 4 autres filles lancèrent leurs attaques sur les arbres qu'elles devaient chacune détruire. Mon cerveau me semblait vidé de toutes réflexions, et en même temps, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait exploser tant il réfléchissait vite. Kisshu prononça à nouveau mon prénom, me ramenant à la réalité. Je me tournais vers l'arbre, prête à l'attaquer.

oOo

Au moment où elle me tourna le dos, je sus que j'avais échoué à la convaincre. Qu'elle comptait mener sa mission à bien. Ce qui mènerait la mienne à bien, par la même occasion – si elle essayait de détruire cet arbre, elle y laisserait la vie, tout comme ses amies, et je pourrais tranquillement m'emparer de la Terre.

Seulement, voulais-je vraiment à ce point réussir la mission qui m'avait été confiée ?

Sauver mon peuple avait toujours été la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. Depuis tout petit, je n'avais vécu que pour ça, me refusant le moindre amusement, la moindre pause. Je m'étais entraîné sans relâche et jusqu'à l'épuisement pour arriver là où j'en étais, parce que je voulais leur offrir à tous un avenir meilleur, parce que je ne voulais pas que tous ceux que j'aime périssent lentement de froid, de faim et de désespoir. Je voulais qu'ils aient à nouveau un bel endroit, accueillant et chaleureux, où habiter.

Puis je l'ai rencontrée. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de faire autre chose. D'arrêter de me battre, de m'accorder un moment de liberté, de profiter de la vie que mes parents m'avaient offerte. La voir triste, effrayée ou énervée provoquait en moins des sensations étranges; cela me réchauffaient le coeur et me donnait envie de rire à pleins poumons... ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, mais je trouvais tout ça très agréable.

J'avais envie d'être proche d'elle, et de la protéger. Plutôt ironique, puisque mon rôle était de la tuer, et sachant que c'était à cause de moi si elle avait peur, pas vrai ? En fait, je voulais surtout la protéger des autres, afin d'être le seul à pouvoir voir ces expressions sur son visage.

Je me fichais pas mal qu'elle "me rejoigne", comme je le lui demandais souvent. Je n'avais pas du tout besoin d'elle pour mener ma mission à son terme. Si je l'avais voulu, elles seraient mortes toutes les cinq depuis bien longtemps, et la Terre serait déjà nôtre. Je faisais traîner les choses, parce que je n'avais simplement pas envie de la tuer. Elle était la première personne que je rencontrais qui me faisait me sentir vraiment en vie. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi pour "mon grade" ou "ma renommée" comme cela arrivait souvent dans mon peuple. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi tout court, en fait, et je crois que c'était un peu ça qui m'attirait vers elle.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle m'avait surpris. J'en frissonnais encore. Cette petite créature, aussi fragile et faible qu'elle soit, avait réussi à me contrer, moi, alors que – pour une fois – je me battais sérieusement ! Certes, je ne l'aurais pas tuée, mais mon but était tout de même de la blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse à peine respirer.

J'avais peut-être eu une réaction un brin excessive, mais ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé; jusque là, personne n'avait pu me contrer, encore moins me blesser (même si ce n'était qu'une égratignure). Je n'avais tout simplement pas pu m'empêcher d'exulter.

Et à présent, cette créature si faible, fragile et inutile, mais qui me faisait me sentir si vivant et ne cessait de me surprendre, était sur le point de se suicider en voulant tenter de sauver des créatures encore plus inutiles qu'elle. J'eus beau lui crier d'arrêter, lui dire qu'elle n'y survivrait pas, elle se jeta vers ce maudit arbre. Les humains sont tous si stupides ! … Mais finalement, je le suis peut-être aussi.

Je ne pouvais simplement pas la laisser mourir. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle venait juste de me démontrer son envie de vivre, durant le court échange de coups que nous avions eu – la même envie désespérée de s'accrocher à la vie qui régnait parmi mon peuple, là-haut, dans le désert de glace qui nous servait de refuge. Pas alors qu'elle venait de me prouver qu'elle me réservait encore énormément de surprises, et de me faire me sentir encore plus en vie que jamais.

Juste avant que son attaque ne réduise toute la ville (et elle avec) à néant en faisant imploser le cerisier, je le détruisis moi-même. Elle retomba au pied de l'arbre, à bout de souffle.

oOo

J'avais vraiment eu la peur de ma vie… mais je l'avais fait ! J'avais réussi à empêcher cet arbre d'empoisonner toute la ville, et contrairement à ce que me criait Kisshu, je n'eus rien; j'étais fatiguée et j'avais encore du mal à respirer à cause des toxines qui étaient toujours présentes dans l'air alentour, mais j'étais vivante. Je le regardai du coin de l'oeil. Étrangement, il semblait soulagé. Mais peut-être que le manque d'oxygène m'avait juste fait imaginer le sourire doux qu'il avait eu à ce moment-là. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que mon cerveau était clairement dérouté, parce que pendant un instant, je l'ai presque trouvé mignon. Il m'adressa un regard dont je ne compris pas la signification, avant de se téléporter allez savoir où.

oOo

La prochaine fois que je la verrais, c'était sûr et certain: je l'emmènerais avec moi, coûte que coûte. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à m'inquiéter pour sa vie, ni devoir faire semblant de vouloir la tuer…

A moins bien sûr que je ne m'occupe d'abord de lui faire oublier le crétin d'humain dont elle s'était amourachée.

\- FIN -

* * *

 _~Petit mot de l'auteur~_

 _Ce oneshot est basé sur l'épisode 12 (par rapport à la VO) ! :)_

 _Toute l'inspiration part en fait du moment où Ichigo semble perdue dans ses pensée (quand ses yeux deviennent d'un rose uni), avant de reprendre ses esprits pour attaquer l'arbre. Je me suis demandé ce à quoi elle avait bien pu penser à ce moment, et pour moi la réponse est celle-là ! Elle se demandait simplement que choisir. Si la survie de la planète valait vraiment la peine de prendre le risque que sa vie à elle ne s'arrête là, ou s'il valait mieux accepter l'offre de Kisshu et être en sécurité, même s'il lui faudrait alors rester à ses côtés._

 _Je suis aussi dégoûtée que vous qu'elle ait choisi la première solution à vrai dire, mais en même temps, grâce à cela, on a d'autres scènes vraiment très mignonnes (pour peu qu'on analyse un peu les sentiments des personnages au lieu de se contenter de regarder sans vraiment y réfléchir) par la suite ! :3_

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^_


End file.
